Butler
---- |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Butler |jname=バトラー |tmname=Butler |slogan=no |image=Butler.png |size=180px |caption=Butler |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Hoenn |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=yes |generation= |games= |leader=no |team=yes |teamname=Team Magma (formerly) |teamrank= (formerly) |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=M06 |epname=Jirachi: Wish Maker |enva=Wayne Grayson |java=Kōichi Yamadera Kenji Nojima (young) }} Butler (Japanese: バトラー Butler) is the main antagonist of Jirachi: Wish Maker. He is a magician and a former Team Magma . Butler now lives with his girlfriend Diane at Forina in Hoenn. In the movies Butler and Diane grew up together, and he would often perform magic tricks for her even when they were children. During this time, he first acquired the stage name "The Great Butler" based on something Diane said to him when he performed the trick of making many appear. By the present day, Diane became his girlfriend and performed with him in his traveling magic show. At some point in the past, Butler became involved with Team Magma as a . He developed a machine that he intended to use to recreate using a fossilized remnant he had obtained, but when he activated the device for the first time before the Team Magma council, it malfunctioned early on in the process and exploded. This failure earned Butler scorn from the leadership of Team Magma and led to his dismissal from the organization. Enraged, he collected the fossilized Groudon remnant and swore he would get his revenge. He and Diane set out on a search for an energy source powerful enough to sustain the recreation, ultimately leading them to discover 's crystal cocoon in Forina. When , , , and Max arrived at the site of the Millennium Festival, they saw Butler and Diane exit their truck and set up the tent for his show. The next day they obtained a poster promoting his performance and decided to attend. During the show, Diane presented Jirachi's cocoon to the audience as part of her entrance. Max heard Jirachi's voice calling to him and ran up on the stage to investigate, and Ash followed in an attempt to bring Max back to his seat. Improvising, Butler enlisted them as volunteers for a disappearing-act trick using a special box and his . After the show, Butler explained Jirachi's mythology and gave Max the cocoon, telling him that Jirachi could only awaken if it had a friend while the Millenium Comet was visible in the sky. Jirachi awoke shortly afterward, but when Diane informed Butler of this, he began preparing to execute his plan for revenge on Team Magma. Over the next few days, Max and Jirachi bonded while the group took over 's role as the clowns assisting Butler during his magic show. An from Forina attacked the tent in search of Jirachi, but Butler captured it in a trapdoor cage and put it to sleep with his 's . The presence of Absol, a Pokémon who only appears before a terrible disaster, led Diane to fear what would happen if Butler went ahead with his plan, but she could not convince him to stop. After collecting the sleeping Jirachi and placing it in his rebuilt machine, Butler recalled his failure and firing from Team Magma before activating the device. When he forced Jirachi to absorb the Millenium Comet's energy using Dusclops's , the machine was unable to process it despite being upgraded and exploded once more. Butler, however, considered this failure a step forward as he merely needed to understand how to harness the Millenium Comet's energy, having witnessed its incredible power. Again, Diane begged him to stop, but he rejected her pleas. When Diane subsequently took Ash, and Jirachi and escaped to head back to Forina, Butler sent his to place a tracker on their bus. Understanding where they were going, Butler mused that he had thought Diane would understand his motivations as he activated machinery hidden in the back of his truck. Several days later, Diane and Ash's group arrived in Forina, guided by Absol to the place where Jirachi would return to its thousand-year sleep. Butler anticipated this and traveled there to wait for them, setting up his machines and traps to ambush his opponents with. Just as Jirachi was about to go back to sleep, Butler struck, trapping Diane and Ash's group in an energy sphere while pulling Jirachi up to the platform where he had prepared the final version of his invention. This time, he was able to harness the energy of the Millenium Comet, and the machine began to draw an outline of Groudon in the earth below. A living in Forina helped free Butler's opponents from his trap and brought Ash and Max up to his platform, prompting him to send out his to repel them. The two Pokémon engaged in an aerial battle, pursuing each other around the hills of Forina. Ash and Max managed to reach Butler's machine and free Jirachi, but it was already too late; the shape of Groudon was complete, and what appeared to be the legendary Pokémon had begun to rise from the earth, much to Butler's pleasure. His moment of victory did not last long, however, as the creature was not an actual Groudon but a that merely resembled Groudon. The "Groudon" immediately started absorbing energy from the land around it, killing off all the plant life nearby, then sprouted tentacles to absorb the Pokémon of Forina and steal their energy as well. Horrified by this turn of events, Butler landed near the others and was nearly engulfed by one of Groudon's tentacles after getting off Salamence's back. Diane sacrificed herself to save him, and her apparent demise sent Butler into a fury against the abomination he had created. He, Ash and Max worked to attack Groudon with the respective help of Salamence and Flygon. After a short time, Butler realized what could be done to stop Groudon and asked Ash and Max for help in using his machine and Jirachi to reabsorb the energy forming Groudon's body. Though Ash and Max hesitated to trust him, Jirachi came to Butler's defense, saying that he was now acting out of his love for Diane. Ash and Max took Flygon to distract Groudon while Butler rode Salamence back to the platform and began reversing the machine's settings. As he tried to reverse the Groudon fossil, however, the platform shifted and he dropped it. Ash and Max recovered the fossil and returned it to him, and Jirachi willingly went back into the mechanism so the plan could be enacted. Just before Butler could throw the switch to start the process, he slipped and nearly fell off the side of the platform due to its shifting downward again. Flygon and Salamence tried one last time to distract Groudon, but they were absorbed as well. This did, however, buy enough time for Ash to make it to the switch and activate the machine. Driven out of control by Jirachi absorbing its energy, Groudon attacked the platform with all of its tentacles, but Butler threw himself in the way to protect Jirachi, resigning himself to his fate as it meant he could once again be with Diane. Shortly afterwards, Jirachi destroyed Groudon using , reviving all who had been absorbed by it. Butler and Diane reappeared near each other, and he rushed to her and embraced her in joy. The pair then watched as Max and his friends bade Jirachi farewell and sang to it as it returned to its slumber. The next day, Butler told the group that he had realized what was truly important and would be staying with Diane in Forina, but offered to bring them back to the town in their bus first. Butler later appeared in a flashback in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. He and Diane also made a cameo appearance during the ending credits of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, where they were living as farmers in Forina when Kidd Summers visited it. He later briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine s. Character Butler is shown to be both a talented magician and a brilliant . Despite being a part of Team Magma, he is never clearly associated with their larger agenda of expanding the world's landmass; he instead is driven to recreate seemingly to simply prove that his invention can do so. He is both flashy and emotional, reveling in the adoration of the crowds at his magic shows but, deep down, truly being motivated by his wish to simply do something he has always enjoyed alongside Diane, who he deeply loves. All of these traits, however, were warped by his anger at Team Magma rejecting him, turning him into a dark, driven man obsessed with proving the villainous team wrong about him. Though he lost sight of himself, he ultimately returned to his senses and worked frantically to undo the catastrophe he unleashed, desperately trying to save Diane and stop the -like creature. Once the disaster was ended, Butler finally realized what was truly important to him and decided to retire from performing to live with Diane. He was last seen living peacefully with her in Forina, the pair having become farmers. This showed that Butler dedicated himself to respecting and living from the land he had once destroyed. Pokémon This listing is of Butler's known in the : On hand was used during Butler's magic show. He also used it to put the caged to . Kirlia's only known move is .}} was used during Butler's magic show. He also used it to place a tracking device on Diane's car. None of Mightyena's moves are known.}} was used during Butler's magic show. He also used it to send blasting off and later to force Jirachi to open its Eye of Truth. Dusclops's known moves are , , , and .}} is Butler's main battling Pokémon. He used it to battle against Ash and his friends at Forina. He also uses it for aerial transport. Salamence later appeared in a flashback in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. Salamence's only known move is .}} Created -looking creature by using the power of Jirachi. A manifestation of pure evil, according to him, it instantly started absorbing energy from the ground and capturing other Pokémon inside of its body with its tentacles. It was eventually destroyed by Jirachi's .}} Temporary Tomiko Suzuki |vaen=Kerry Williams |desc= was awakened from a mysterious rock for seven days when the Millennium Comet could be seen in the sky. Butler was attempting to use it to create a Groudon, but Diane took it away along with and , attempting to take it back to its home at Forina. From there, Butler captured Jirachi and used its powers to create a Groudon. When the creature went on a rampage, Jirachi was used to destroy the monster.}} Status unknown as a child in his tricks he did for Diane. None of Butterfree's moves are known.}} during his magic show. None of Swablu's moves are known.}} Artwork Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=山寺宏一 Kōichi Yamadera 野島健児 Kenji Nojima (young) |en=Wayne Grayson |cs=Petr Burian |de=Manou Lubowski |it=Patrizio Cigliano |ko=송준석 Song Junseok 김승준 Kim Seungjun |pt_br=Felipe Grinnan |tr= Ahmet Tekeş}} In the games Butler makes a cameo appearance in on as an using and . However, this Easter egg was not recognized by the translation team, who named him Felix instead. His girlfriend Diane (named Dana by the translation team) is next to him, and the two can be engaged in a Double Battle or battled alone. Dana uses Butler's other two Pokémon, and . Pokémon This listing is of Butler's Pokémon in the : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr DP Ace Trainer M 1.png |prize= 3300|Diamond and Pearl}}/ 3360|Platinum}} |class=Ace Trainer |name=Felix |game=DPPt |location=Sinnoh Route 229 |locationname=Route 229 |pokemon=2}} | | / |type1=Dragon|type2=Flying |ability=Intimidate |move1=Dragon Claw|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Zen Headbutt|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Physical |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} Quotes * Before battle :"Welcome to my Pokémon show!" * Before rematch :"Welcome to my new Pokémon show!" * Being defeated :"Did you enjoy the show? Super fabulous, wasn't it?" * After being defeated :"I'll be happy to battle you again! Let's battle again sometime, yeah?" In the manga In the Jirachi: Wish Maker manga Butler appears in the of the movie. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Butler or his Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Psychic|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack|jpnum=009/019|jpset2=ADV-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=039/ADV-P}} |type=Psychic|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack|jpnum=010/019}} |type=Colorless|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack|jpnum=011/019}} |type=Darkness|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack|jpnum=012/019}} |type=Trainer|type2=Supporter|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack|jpnum=018/019}} Names Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Magicians Category:Members of Team Magma Category:Movie antagonists Category:Scientists de:Butler es:Butler fr:Butler it:Butler ja:バトラー